


Solitary Space

by Mutant_Thyla



Series: Voltron Trash [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone in Space, Everyone loves you, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith has true fam, Keith shouldn't be alone, Poor Keith, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: Everyone is put into a Stasis pod but Keith is the only one awake.





	Solitary Space

After the battle with Zarkon, and Shiro's disappearance Everyone was worn down and exhausted. Keith was laying on the floor, the others lounging in various pods, Lance and Coran were passed out inside their own, Hunk was nodding off within his own. Allura had slumped against one of the other open pods.

 

He'd only dozed off for a few minutes but when he woke, he saw what had happened, Within their pods, frozen in a deep sleep were his friends. The pods had shut while everyone was napping. Keith was the only one who hadn't gotten into a pod, aside from the mice. Keith should have been alarmed, but he knew that the pods would open eventually, maybe. With a deep breath Keith stood, his muscles protesting. Keith made his way to the bridge, looking about for a way to move the castle, it's controls.

 

* * *

_Log: 1 Day: 1 - Isolation_

"Um, i'm not sure if this is on but i'm just going to talk anyway." Keith said into the camera.

"It's been, um..." Keith said peering down at the screen.

"Its been a few hours since everyone got stuck in the pods, I don't know how long they'll be in there, but i hope when they come out they feel better, maybe i'll even have found Shiro!" Keith said smiling into the camera.

"I'm a bit sad, it's far too quiet around here, maybe i can finally get a good night's sleep, without being interrupted by Alluras drills, or Lances pranks, or the smell of Hunk and Coran's food, And Pidges machines won't be making a racket! Even Shiro's bed tossing won't disturb me!" Keith laughed but the smile didn't reach his eyes his smile shook and dropped.

 

"I guess i've gotten used to having it all around, End of log." Keith stated and the log ended.

* * *

 

The red Lion slipped back into his bay with a slight limp to its gate. Keith rubbed the control panel.

"Just a little longer, for now rest, ill see if one of the others can help." Keith sighed tiredly. Red Lion let out a soft rumble and opened his mouth letting Keith exit him safely.

New dents and chips had accumulated across Red Lions surface from the solo battles. 

* * *

_Log: 2 Day: 5 - Isolation_

"Hey again, it's been three no, Four days since everyone was shut into pods, it's," Keith paused.

"Its been horrible, its so difficult to defend the castle, Pilot the castle, Clean, cook, plot courses, get supplies, and try to get enough rest to do the same thing all over again the next day. I'm so exhausted, constantly, i have bruises everywhere Red lion may not have a paladin, or even a lion when they wake if it takes much longer, i haven't gotten enough sleep these last few days and i SWEAR there's someone on board, but no matter how many scans i run or or -or  cameras i check there's nothing!" Keith stated his eyes glancing towards something off camera. His eyes widened and he lunged forward, knocking the camera over and off.

* * *

 

The shadow he'd spotted lead into a dead end and Keith kicked the wall sinking down against the wall. He pulled his knees up and took deep steadying breaths, easing into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Log: 3 Day: 9 - Isolation_

"Keith here,  so, there wasn't anyone on board, turns out i'm just insane!" He cackled slightly, a tear dripping down his cheek. He set his head in his hand and inhaled shakily.

"I miss you guys so much, Even you lance, i just." Keith looked directly into the camera.

"Please wake up, Please, i need you guys, i-" he grit his teeth and lowered his head.

"You're the only family i have, i wish you knew that." He said after several seconds of silence. The camera shut off.

* * *

 

Keith leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. The empty void that the ship had become was consuming him. He stood making his way down to were Yellow lion slept.

"Hey Yellow, i know i'm not Hunk, and i know i probably shouldn't be here, but Red and i can't do this on our own. I need your help keeping everyone safe." Keith said pleading with the lion. The golden barrier separating them. Yellow lion didn't move. Keith sighed and turned tripping over his own foot and landing on his face. He couldn't breath right and he was exhausted. His eyes began to close. something cold pressed against his side and he gasped in pain. One eye cracking open slightly to peer up at the large Lion.

"What is it?" He asked softly reaching up towards the large metal nose in his vision before blacking out.

He woke up in bed with a cup of soup sitting at his bedside. a note sat beside it.

**_' Red Paladin,_ **

**_Don't work yourself so hard, and don't worry about the defenses, We can handle those for now._ **

**_Lions'_ **

Keith blinked, at the bottom of the page were five paw prints each in their own color, green; yellow; red; blue and black. Keith sat up and yawned. Movement at the bottom of his bed, he glanced down and met a glowing pair of yellow eyes. A small red cat sat at the bottom of his bed.Keith started. The cat tilted his head to the side.

     ' _Staring is rude you know.'_ a very familiar voice stated in his head.

"Red? How?" Keith asked leaning forward. The cat stepped forward and bumped it's head against Keith's chin. A new weight was added to the bed as the other Lion/cats leapt up beside him.

     _' Because you are the only one awake and you are caring for our Paladins, we will help you in any way we can.'_ The black cat stated stepping forward and licking his nose. Keith gave them a shaky smile.

      _'Also, you should check on Shiro, He was quite exhausted when i last checked on him, he should be on the bridge.'_ Black stated and leapt away, Keith stood up and rushed from the room, hurrying down the hall towards the Bridge. Bursting through the door Keith let out an excited sob and rushed over to Shiro who patted his back.

"SHIRO!" Keith sobbed and nuzzled closer to Shiro. Shiro winced.

"You're hurt!" Keith stated pulling away. Shiro held his head and peered down at Keith.

"The fight took alot out of me, Black took me to the Astral plain helped me heal quite a bit but, it wasn't enough." Shiro stated and smiled.

"I'm happy to see you." He stated, Keith looked down then glanced over towards the stasis pods and sighed.

"Come on, you need to heal fully." Keith stated pulling Shiro over towards the pods. Shiro looked alarmed.

"Keith, it isn't healthy to be alone on a spaceship." Shiro protested. Keith gave him a shove.

"Your health is all that matters, you and the others need to heal." Keith stated. Shiro gave him a sad and knowing look before stepping into the pod.

"Be safe." He stated just before the doors closed. Keith was alone again.

* * *

_Log: 4 Day:12_

Keith sat silently staring at the camera.

"Shiro returned today, he was in pretty bad shape, i put him into one of the stasis pods and put him into a healing trance like the rest. The oddest thing happened yesterday, i went down to see Yellow Lion and asked for help, but i was so tired i just kind of blacked out and when i woke up, i found this note, and well." Keith trailed off before bending down and lifting up the red cat.

"I found red like this on my bed. I'm not sure how but  the Lions have become Cats." Keith stated. His eyes began to water and he let out a sneeze spraying blood across the camera. 

The feed shut off.

* * *

Keith wiped the blood off the screen and off his nose. Red was staring at him, worry coloring his mind.

"I don't think its anything to be concerned over it. Its pretty common on earth." Keith shrugged. Red didn't believe him but kept silent.

* * *

_Log: 5 Day: 42_

"It's been awhile since my last log, so much has happened," Keith inhaled.

"We've been chased through four systems and six jumps so far. We have quite a bit of damage done to the hull, but thanks to Yellow and blue damage is at a minimum. All in all, we are still alive." He stated closing the camera.

* * *

Keith didn't sleep that night, nor the nights that followed. He was too busy for sleep and had to pick up supplies. He got the supplies they needed, and a fresh gash along his back. He patched himself up as best he could but he knew infection was going to set in soon.

* * *

_Log: 6 Day 45_

"Uh, so i just got fresh supplies for the ship today, the trader wasn't too happy when he found out i was a paladin, spotted red, I got a gash on my back, i don't know how deep it is, or what was on his knife but, i have a feeling these next couple days are going to be rough. The particle barrier went out today, some black goo leaked onto the generator,and i have no idea if it is safe to touch or not." Keith stated rocking and swaying slightly.

"Um, Stress has gotten bad enough that i can barely press ay buttons, my hands won't stop shaking and i get terrible dizzy spells." Kerith continued glancing about.

"I'm honestly not sure i'm going to live through this without you guys, another couple weeks and."Keith trailed off his face paling further, the dark bags under his eyes darkening.

"I may not be awake when you guys wake up." Keith whispered and ended the feed.

* * *

 

He'd been right, two days later infection set in and he started to get a fever. It worsened over the next week until Keith pressed down the feeling of fire in his limbs and the nausea that settled in his stomach and continued keeping the Castle online. He threw up until his stomach was empty and sat.

* * *

_Log: 7 Day: 54_

"I was right in assuming an Infection would set...in." Keith trailed off drifting. Sweat glittering on his skin as he swayed.

"I haven't been able to move this last few." He paused and frowned. His face gaunt and pale, large black circles now a permanent fixture on his face.

"These last few days. My back burns, and i feel like any movement will make my head explode. My body seems two...toooooo...to-seems to want to rid itsef-itself of  my intestines. No trouble yet. The skies are clear, or, uh. Space is- you know what." Keith ended the feed.

* * *

 

Keith collapsed against the comm. Consciousness fading in and out. He woke to an image from red of a large planet of magma.

 _'Home'_ Red felt. Keith smiled and closed his eyes focusing on what his planet was like.

"My home." He replied with an image of the desert and the garrison.

* * *

_Log: 8 Day: 60_

"My fever broke today, Everything still hurts but my mind is clear. I know now that if i were to go back through these videos, one of them will contain me lifting up some invisible object and setting it on the table. At the time i was communicating heavily with Red and i guess i gave him an astral body? I'm not sure but, i've lost my mind." Keith lifted up his hands and rubbed at his face and eyes.

"Please wake up soon." Keith pleaded before closing the feed.

* * *

 

Keith went to check on the pods, his hands shaking and his bones aching. He leaned against the glass of Shiro's pod and cried.

* * *

_Log: 9 Day: 64_

"My fevers back, my immune system is dropping, and-" Keith vomited into a back off screen. His head popped back up and he gave a tired smile.

"This is probably going to be the last time you see me like this. I'm sorry, i won't be here when you wake." Keith said softly his hand reaching out towards the camera. He withdrew the hand and his face fell.

"If you're watching this, I love you all. You're the only family i'd ever have, and all i could ever wish for. Thank you, Goodbye."

The screen went dark.

* * *

 

It had been two months and six days before the first pod opened. Keith was so relieved and happy and tired. Lance was the first, and after a few minutes Allura followed. Keith had left to make his last video log, he sat down and smiled.

* * *

_Log: 10 Day 68_

"You guys started to wake up today, Lances pod opened first. I'm just-SO happy that you guys are back" Keith chuckled, Tears streaming down his face.

"I Started these logs to try and keep myself sane, and to hopefully update everyone on what's happened while they were out. I- I did my best, and im, I missed you all alot. Thank you, for becoming my REAL family." Keith said closing his final entry.

* * *

He stood from the computer and made his way to the Dish shaped sofa in the resting rooms, then he laid down and fell asleep. He dreamed of wide open fields and Blue skies. He dreamed of a large family, of love and hope. But it was fading away slowly, so was the pain, and aching in his body. He was numb.

* * *

 

Keith woke to the opening of stasis pod doors. Their mechanical whooshing a noise he'd never heard. They were silent from the other side. He blinked through the light and stepped out, his legs weak and wobbly like a newborn's.  He staggered towards the Bridge and stood in the doorway. Lance was chattering at Hunk who rolls his eyes. Keith smiled softly. Pidge threw her shoe at Lance's head and shouted.

"LANCE! DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS!" She shouted. KEith took a step forward and his  legs gave out, his face hit the floor with a loud 'SMACK' that created silence in the air around him. Keith let out a groan and went limp, the ground beneath him was surprisingly comfortable. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing. 

"Keith?" Someone called out softly. Keith let out a puff of breath before groaning again. He was lifted up and held back against a large warm body.

"Hey guys, i think he's out again!" Hunk called out and Keith hummed turning slightly to press closer to the Yellow Paladin. He let out a soft trill and curled closer.

"OOO-kay, so Cuddly Keith exists now. Um." Hunk said awkwardly patting Keith's back. Keith's nose twitched and he sat up quickly with a sneeze. He blinked dumbly about before closing his eyes and sighing. Lance slid across the floor on his knees and opened his arms.

"Cuddles?" He asked grinning nervously at Keith. Keith glanced Lance over taking in his appearance before turning suddenly and falling backwards into Lance's arms. Lance looked close to tears. Keith blinked about and frowned, sitting up again and scooting across the floor back to Hunk. Lance's face fell slightly. Keith looked back at Lance expectantly. Lance didn't notice. Keith huffed out an airy sigh  and kicked Lances legs just as he stood causing him to fall atop the two.

"What the Quiznak!" Lance exclaimed. Sitting up and staring down at Keith who was smiling dopily.

"Snuggle pile." Keith requested quietly his eyes questioning. Lance sat up and glanced around. Then he nodded to himself and walked about murmuring to each castle occupant. Then he returned to Hunk and whispered to him. Keiths face fell slightly and he closed his eyes. Not noticing someone walk up until he was lifted into the air and his face was shoved into a neck and he was carried out of the suspiciously empty room.

 

Keith was surprised when he was set down into a large pile of blankets just before being crowded by a surprising amount of bodies. Behind him sat Shiro whose arms held him in place. Hunk lay to his left and Lance to his right, both had their arms wrapped around Keith's chest and waist. Pidge lay sprawled across the boys , her head pillowed on Keith's chest. Allura and Coran lay with their heads on Lance and Hunk's hips their arms tangled with the others.

 

Keith felt his eyes prickle and he sniffed.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." He said softly sinking deeper into the arms of his family. A snort came from his right and a hand buried itself in his hair.

"We're glad you're okay too." Lance said with a smile.

 

Keith drifted off to sleep with a heart full of love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
